


Being a Musician Is Suffering: Kurt Cobain

by DragonPrincess101



Series: SPN/HP: Orpheus's Gift aka Being a Performer is Suffering [5]
Category: Nirvana (Band), Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Despair, Drug Use, Hope, Magic, Magical Songs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Mind Control, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: 4 short stories of Kurt Cobain as he deals with Orpheus's curse until the end.(It's a part of Little Orpheus and Orpheus's Curse depending on how you look at it)





	Being a Musician Is Suffering: Kurt Cobain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural nor Nirvana 
> 
> I want to write more for my fanfic Orpheus's Curse but I'm suffering writer's block for that one so I'm writing a few short stories that take place in that fanfic's universe and in Little Orpheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Kurt Cobain takes guns from the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look up a lot about Kurt's life

_A nine-year-old blonde boy is in a beautiful Greek temple with lovely green vines growing on the pillars. He hears a lyre and he follows it. As he comes closer, he hears sobbing as well. He sees a handsome young man in a tunic playing the lyre. He notices that the man is sad. The man noticed the boy and begins to sing so beautifully, that the boy stays and listen. He feels like he’s floating in the air, he closes his eyes as the lyre and the man’s song filled his head._

 

~~~~

The blond teenager looks out the window when he sees his mother angrily throwing his stepfather’s rifle and gun collection to the river. Ever since he went through puberty, the curse is becoming worse for him.

 

“They warned me to never give into Despair but my crappy life isn’t making this easy…why did that bastard chose me?!” muttered Kurt as he watches his mother goes back inside.

 

“Kurt?” said a small concerned voice from his pocket as the pixie poke her head out.

 

“Not now...” whispered Kurt to it.

~~~~

The next day, he and the neighborhood kids are heading to the river as he starts to whistles and looks around as if he was wondering if someone is watching him.

 

“Kurt, why are you whistling?” asked one of the kids but Kurt didn't answer as he whistles continuously.

 

He sees the remaining guns. He pointed them out, he and the others pick them up putting them in his bag. He looks around cautiously while he is still whistling. He is actually doing this to detect any dark beings since his mentors did warn him that demons are looking for those who are cursed by Orpheus himself to either kill or enslaved. If he hears an echo while whistling, that's a sign that he SHOULD RUN OR HIDE! However other then the kids’ voices, it's silent.

 

“No demons or monsters here...good” he mutters as he sighs in relief and begins to humming to the river.

 

Unknowing to the kids fishing out the guns, Kurt had summoned fishes to grab the guns and push them to where he and others are with his humming.

 

He stops humming when he sees he has enough guns to sell for the amplifier.

 

“Ok guys I got what I need,” said Kurt smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about Kurt's Curse you can look at the info chapter in Orpheus's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to write on this note space XD


End file.
